Peligro
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Los gemelos fueron a una misión de reconocimiento, Atena ha regresado a Japón y un nuevo enemigo y nuevos problemas comienzan…Mu a comenzado a comportarse extraño, que empieza a ocurrirles a los caballeros de oro?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes don propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso por mera diversión.**

**Peligro**

Había comenzado con un simple dolor en la nuca ya hora se había extendido hacia toda su cabeza, que es lo que había provocado ese dolor?. Solo recordaba que hace unos días que habían comenzado a sentir algo extraño, en las tierras del norte y cuando se lo informo al patriarca, este rápidamente ordeno a los gemelos ir a una, misión de reconocimiento y exploración. Desde ese momento y desde el primer mensaje enviado, por los gemelos de géminis, Atena, Poseidón y Asgard han comenzado a tomar medidas en el asunto, aumentando así las guardias y vigilancia para evitar posibles ataques sorpresa. Hace dos días le había tocado guardia a él y a su compañero de Virgo, esa misma noche- madrugada, había sentido un par de presencias al extremo sur del santuario, junto al recinto de los caballeros de plata y bronce, pero cuando lo comento a su compañero este le dijo no sentir nada, pero de todas maneras fueron a asegurarse y como se lo dijo virgo, no había nada. Ya para entonces, al regreso el olor en la parte trasera de su cuello, le dolía, pero aludiendo a que era por el cansancio de estar 6 horas de guardia después de un día de arduo entrenamiento lo dejo pasar como eso, cansancio.

Ahora, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho y es que desde ese momento el dolor en lugar de disminuir solo iba en aumento constante…

La mañana como hace ya cinco días, comenzó con los entrenamientos del ejército de Atena. Caballeros dorados (a excepción de los gemelos de géminis), verán los que más horas de entrenamiento tenían, claro pues su responsabilidad era cuidar de la vida de Atena, protegiendo las doce casas. Ese día en especial, el caballero de Aries, había llegado temprano para comenzar con el entrenamiento, tratando así de olvidarse del dolor de cabeza, que ahora se convertía en leves susurros que lo comenzaba a atormentar y perturbar. Comenzó con el entrenamiento físico, hasta que llegaron uno a uno sus compañeros, ignorándolos por completo, incluso el hecho de que lo saludaron, continúo con su entrenamiento.

Mu, te sientes bien?- pregunto, Aioria que al no resivir respuesta asu saludo y las de sus comapañeros, se acerco al carnero dorado-

Déjame en paz- fue la seca y clara respuesta que le dio Aries, sin siquiera girarse-

Qué?, te encuentras bien- Aioria, tomo el brazo del Ariano, para así voltearlo y saber que era lo que pasaba, pero no espero que Aries encendiera su cosmos y lo quemara con el- que te pasa?!- pregunto molesto y sorprendido al ver la reacción de su compañero.

Te dije que me dejaras en paz, leo- le volvió a decir ahora sí, volteándose a verlo-

Mu, que te ocurre?- la voz de escorpio, que se había acercado al ver lo que pasaba, hizo que Aries girase a verlo- Mu?!- ver los ojos del Ariano le había alertado, y es que el color verde de sus ojos se estaba perdiendo en un negro, tenebroso-

Les dije que me dejen en paz!- grito y elevo su cosmos, uno que jamás había hecho arder, ni siquiera en la más peligrosa de las guerras. Provocando con esto que sus dos compañeros salieran volando por los aires por el violento cambio, que no esperaban, del cosmos de su compañero-

Que te pasa?!- grito Aioria, pues su cosmos seguía sintiéndose como tranquilo y pacifico-porque nos atacas!- grito otra vez antes de ponerse de pie y llamar a leo, pues el solo dar unos cuantos pasos cerca a Mu, le quemaba la piel- maldición, te volviste loco o qué?!- grito al acercarse para golpearlo y hacerlo entrar en razón. Escorpio imitando la acción de su compañero, llamo también al escorpión, esperando no fuera necesario intervenir en la pelea.

…

Veamos de que es capaz de hacer, nuestro nombrado caballero silencioso…-una voz burlona, pero suave y a la vez tenebrosa se escucho en medio de una gran habitación, obscura-

Crees que sea capaz de acabar con leo y escorpio?- pregunto otra voz más gruesa, fría y a la vez tenebrosa-

Es un lemuriano, si quiere hacer honor a su legendaria raza por lo menos debe dejarlos incapacitados…Jajaja- rio la primera voz-

Mmmm…no lo sé, creo que debemos ir por el siguiente…uno no nos sirve…-una tercera voz se escucho-

mmmm…tendremos que ir por…-una cuarta voz se acerco a donde estaban reunidos los otros tres seres

…

Revolución de polvo estelar- susurro simplemente Mu, lanzando así la técnica más fuerte de los caballeros de Aries-

Diablos!- exclamo, Aioria, al momento de esquivar por poco la técnica que lazo su compañero, pero al ser tan repentina destrozo la hombrera de su armadura-

Jajaja…a que no se esperaban eso?- pregunto, con voz burlona y sarcástica el caballero de Aries, al mismo tiempo una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en su hermoso rostro-veamos si, es verdad de que los gatos tienen siete vidas- dicho esto lanzo nuevamente el mismo ataque-

Si, fuese en otra situación me reiría…- expreso el escorpión que también esquivaba los ataques de Mu-

Igual yo, jamás creí escuchar a Mu, decir esas cosa- concordó con Milo, al momento de saltar a su lado esquivando el ataque del lemuriano- ahora puedo decir que lo eh visto todo…- callo al recibir directamente el ataque de Mu-

Aioria!- grito Milo al ver a su compañero ser lanzado lejos- maldición, donde está el viejo cuando se lo necesita…- y como invocados los caballeros dorados, seguidos por los de bronce y Atena hicieron su aparición en el coliseo- ya era hora…- expreso antes de recibir de lleno, la extinción estelar de Mu, la cual lo lanzo lejos, haciéndolo estrellar contra las gradas del coliseo-

Milo, Aioria!- los caballeros recién llegados corrieron en auxilio de los dos agredidos, pero fueron detenidos por las paredes de cristal de Mu- que es pasa carnero?!- exigió saber el caballero de cáncer-

Uy, pero que malos modales caballeros…-la voz burlona, desconcertó a todos los recién llegados- no saben que no se debe interferir en un combate?, será mejor que esperen que llegue su turno…-expreso para atacar a Aioria que se ponía de pie-

Que pasa…?- Saori y los de bronce miraban preocupados a león dorado- lo matara si no hacemos algo…maldición Aioria, defiéndete no ves que no es Mu, ahora!- le grito seiya-

Cómo?!- el grito de Aioros atrajo la atención de todos- son dos dorados, simplemente deben dejarlo inconsciente…-explico sus razones a Shion, que trataba de romper el muro de cristal de su alumno-

Es imposible, Mu por años a controlado el poder que posee y es por eso que jamás ha peleado enserio, ganándose así el renombre del guerrero silencioso y maldición, me duele en el alma decirlo pero ni yo puedo detenerle- dijo Shion al momento de golpear el muro, que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, sorprendiendo así a los demás con su explicación-

Si no se puede a las buenas a las malas será…- Shaka empezó a elevar su cosmos junto a Camus- discúlpanos amigo…- susurraron ambos a la vez que lanzaban su ataque…

…

Mmmm…dejemos que nuestro guerrero silencioso, regrese a la normalidad, por el momento a fin que estoy seguro que no podrá enfrentarse solo a los diez juntos…- expreso la cuarta voz

Cierto, puede ser que los más fuertes de la orden estén de misión, pero eso no significa que debamos confiarnos…- dijo la segunda voz-

Además falta que tres de ellos estén bajo nuestro control…y ahí si preocúpate Atena…-

…

El ataque de virgo y acuario, no dio el efecto que querían, ya que al ser lanzado el muro de cristal se desvaneció, al igual que el cosmos de Mu, permitiendo a si que el golpe de ambos lo golpear de lleno…

Malita sea!- Aldebarán, Dm y Aioros, corrieron en ayuda de sus tres compañeros heridos, encontrándolos gravemente lastimados-

Porque tuvieron que salir heridos los únicos con la capacidad de curar?- pregunto sarcástico DM-

No son los únicos que pueden curar- dijo Aioros, en tanto cerraba con su cosmos las heridas de su hermano- todos los caballeros de fuego lo podemos hacer- explico-

Que te pasó…-susurro Shion, mientras curaba las heridas de Mu, que eran las más graves pues había recibido el ataque directo de dos dorados-

y…nadie me ayudara…- la voz ligeramente burlona de un lastimado Milo, que se acercaba apenas caminando mientras se sostenía su sangrante brazo, hizo que los demás se voltearan a verlo- u…que …mal …me… olvi…da…ron…-termino diciendo para desplomarse, pero antes de impactar con el suelo Aldebarán, lo sostuvo-

Seiya, avisa a todos que abra una reunión general en dos horas…-fue lo único que pudo decir Saori, después de tremenda impresión-

Eh, si…- dicho, esto el caballero de Pegaso salió a cumplir su misión-

**N/A: mmmm….hola, si ya sé…merezco la muerte, no debí hacerle eso a MI lindo Mu, al lindo gatito y al bichín pero…qué culpa tengo yo de que mi imaginación me hiciera escribir esto?, ninguna…bueno solo escribir…Jajaja…bueno, ya espero les guste…tomatazos, amenazas, y más en un review, será bienvenido…GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son de Masami Kurumada, yo solo me quiero robar a Mu y Shaka, jajajaja …**

* * *

><p>Todos estaban reunidos en el templo principal esperando así la llegada de Atena y Shion, que desde más de una hora los tenían esperando…<p>

Que crees que esta pasando?- pregunto Cristal, al caballero que estaba junto a él-

No se, acabo de llegar…-contesto el caballero Albiore- con decirte que me sorprende el que hayan llamado también a los caballeros de las islas…y de modo urgente…-

Atena y Shion nos informaran del nuevo comienzo de una guerra…-la voz de la caballero de Águila llamo la atención de ambos caballeros- así que si, esta vez hay algo de que preocuparse- dicho esto la amazona se dirigió con las demás dejando desconcertados a ambos maestros-

Caballeros…-la suave y estricta voz de Shion, llamo la atención de todos los caballeros que inmediatamente se ubicaron como el reglamento lo establece, a 5 pasos de trono los caballeros de oro en dos filas, a 10 pasos los caballeros de plata en tres filas, a 15 pasos los caballeros de bronce en un fila y a 20 las amazonas en una fila.-se les ha convocado a esta reunión de urgencia para informarles de los hechos que últimamente han estado ocurriendo…-callo para mirarlos con seriedad- hace unos días el caballero dorado de Aries, nos informo de ciertas anomalías que estaba sintiendo y para cercióranos de que esto, no era mas que una falsa alarma, enviamos al caballero dorado de géminis. El cual nos envió en u primer reporte que Julián, en Atlántida también había enviado a Kanon de dragón del mar a investigar e Hilda en Asgard había enviado a los gemelos de Zeta, pues también, ellos han sentido esta anomalía, en la tierras del norte.-callo un momento para luego continuar- pero en el ultimo mensaje enviado…Saga, nos informa que…aun no hay rastros de aquel enemigo, pero que se siente un poder maligno inmenso. Así, que por ordenes mías, y la de Atena, este tiene como misión averiguar el origen de estas energías… -callo y dejo que Atena tomara la palabra-

Hoy, se nos ha presentado algo que con dolor les anuncio…-empezó a decir Saori-el caballero de Aries, ha actuado de una manera extraña…-callo al ser interrumpida-

Extraño?, por favor, casi mata al caballero de escorpio y leo…-dijo un prepotente Shaina-

Si, extraño y agradecería mucho que te callaras y escucharas igual que los demás- reprendió la diosa-como ya lo dijo, Shaina, el caballero de Aries, hirió a leo y escorpio…es por eso como habrá ya notado, no se encuentran…-los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, en medio de todos los caballeros-

Guarden silencio…-ordeno Shion-

Como decía…-Saori, continuo- por el eminente peligro y guerra, hemos formado una alianza con Atlántida y Asgard, así que algunos partirán a estos lugares para brindar ayuda-el anuncio hizo que más de uno quisiera dar su opinión pero ante la mirada severa de Shion, nadie dijo e hizo nada-ahora, también les anuncio que mañana mismo partiré a Japón…-ahora si hasta Shion estaba desconcertado y dispuesto a dar su opinión, pero Saori se le adelanto- y no, no te estoy pregunto, Shion, solo te lo esto informando- ante esto el patriarca asintió resignado-

Pero…por lo menos vaya con los chicos de bronce y las seis amazonas…-pidió a lo que Saori, negó-

Con Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki me vasta las amazonas pueden quedarse a ayudar…-dicho esto la diosa se giro dispuesta a retirase- una cosa mas…los que tengan guardia, manténgase comunicados con los demás, por favor…-dicho esto desapareció de la vista de todos-

Caballeros, amazonas…ya escucharon, ahora pueden retirase, menos ustedes….-dijo refiriéndose a Seiya y su grupo-

* * *

><p>Mu se encontraba, tendido en una camilla, mientras era atendido por dos doncellas que cubrían sus moretones con una crema, liquida y transparente, mientras que la otra trataba de bajarle la fiebre. Camus, entro a la habitación, dejando un poco cohibidas a las doncellas, pero el solo las ignoro y continuo hasta ubicarse junto a su compañero de Aries, el cual aun dormía.<p>

Perdón, amigo…-susurro, mientras elevaba su cosmos y le bajaba la fiebre al pelilila- Milo y Aioria ya despertaron y están dispuesto a venir y verte…-le susurro como si esperara que el otro le escuchara- espero te recuperes y nos disculpes, jamás fue nuestra intención dañarte, así…Mu?...-pregunto al ver que este se removía y abría los ojos-

Camus?...que paso?- pregunto mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama, pero un dolor de costillas se lo impidió-

Estas bien?- pregunto ignorando las preguntas hechas por Aries-

Si, bueno me duele el cuerpo…pero que paso?-volvió a cuestionar-

Paso que te dieron un paliza…-la voz de Afrodita que entraba acompañado de Shaka, llamo la atención de los que estaban el la habitación-nosotros nos hacemos cargo, ya pueden retirarse…-les dijo a las dos doncellas, las cuales asintieron y se retiraron.

Una paliza…jajaja…me la debo haber buscado-dijo riendo-que paso?, no recuerdo nada…-agrego al ver a sus compañeros serios-

Eso mismo te venia preguntar…-Shaka, hablo de forma seria- que tienes que decirnos Mu?- cuestiono al nombrado-

Nada…-respondió

Como que nada! Casi matas a Milo y Aioria! Y no tienes que decir nada!- Shaka, estaba realmente molesto-

Milo y Aioria?, que hice que?!- Mu trato de incorporase pero Camus lo de tuvo- donde están?, están bien?- pregunto con notable preocupación-

Ya despertaron y mejor que tu si…-contesto Afrodita- de verdad no recuerdas nada?, ni siquiera el inicio de este día?- cuestiono preocupado-

Solo recuerdo que me dolía la cabeza y luego baje al coliseo y de ahí…nada…-contesto mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, como tratando de recordar-

Tranquilo, no es tu culpa…-Camus, trato de tranquilizarlo-

Que nos tienes que decir MU?- volvió a exigir Shaka- desde cuando tienes ese dolor de cabeza?-

Desde que fuimos a revisar la zona de plata…-contesto cabizbajo-

Maldición, Mu, de eso son tres días!-Grito molesto el rubio-por que no nos lo dijiste?!-exigió saber

Que querías que les dijera…que me dolía la cabeza…creí que era solo cansancio!-grito también el, cansado de que Virgo hiciera eso-

Porque siempre te callas, maldita sea…pudiste morir!-grito ya descontrolado, mientras Camus y Afro solo observaban-

Nunca quise dañar a nadie y mucho menos preocuparlos…-susurro-

Eres un tonto!-le volvió a gritar- sabes que esto es peor…-

Ya basta Shaka, salte!- le dijo Camus, molesto de que el rubio estuviera molestando a su compañero herido-no ves que esta herido y tu solo vienes a molestar…-Shaka, estaba dispuesto a contestarle a Camus, cuando noto que Afro también le miraba molesto-

Discúlpame…-pidió antes de salir, seguido de Camus, que estaba molesto-

No fue tu culpa- le susurro Afro, mientras abrazaba a Mu, que lloraba por el remordimiento de haber atacado a sus compañeros y dejarlos heridos-

* * *

><p>Saori…-la voz de Seiya, que al terminar de hablar con Shion, la siguió la hizo girar para verlo-<p>

Que pasa?- pregunto al ver al caballero de Pegaso molesto-

Porque te vas?- pregunto con el seño fruncido- estamos frente a una eminente guerra y tu te vas, sin importarte que les pueda pasar a los hombres que dieron y darán su vida por ti…-le dijo

No lo entiendes, si me quedo, jamás sabremos que o quien nos ataca…el peligro, esta aquí y no a fuera-le contesto-

Me estas diciendo que el peligro esta aquí, y aun así te vas…eso no tiene lógica…estas dejando al santuario a merced del enemigo, eso es cobardía- le espeto un molesto Pegaso-

No es cobardía…para ganar una guerra, se debe ver esta de diferentes ángulos y esta vez se debe ver desde fuera- hablo la diosa- estas conmigo?...-pregunto al caballero

No, esta vez no…pero iré contigo y no porque así lo quiera solo lo hago por que Shion, nos encomendó cuidarte, lo hago por ellos…no por ti…-dijo el Seiya, para luego salir de ahí, dejando a Saori, molesta-

* * *

><p>Uy…a si que Atena, deja el santuario…jajaja…mucho mejor para nosotros…-dijo la primera voz- sin los gemelos y sin la odiosa, el camino esta libre para nosotros…-<p>

Si, es momento de ir por el caballero de las rosas…-dijo la segunda-

No, mejor vayamos por el caballero más cercano a dios…-dijo la tercera voz-

Seria mejor ir por el caballero de los hielos eternos- la cuarta voz expreso su pensar-

Mmmm…no, será mejor espera unos días, en tanto que nuestro caballero silencioso se recupera dejemos que el agua se calme y cuando menos lo esperen vamos por uno de ellos…ahora concentrémonos en los gemelos de géminis y zeta…-dispuso la primera voz-jajaja…a que no esperan esto…-

…

Saga, sentiste eso…-Kanon, alerto a los demás- se siente dos energías malignas en dos punto diferentes…-

Es cierto…-Bud, apoyo al gemelo menor-que hacemos?- pregunto a los demás-

Kanon, ve con Syd a revisar el camino de la izquierda…Bud y yo iremos a la derecha…-ordeno el gemelo mayor a lo que estos asintieron y se encaminaron a los caminos, en los cuales se dividía aquella cueva en la que se habían introducido a investigar…

Saga y Bud, llegaron al final de aquel camino y lo que encontraron en aquel lugar los dejo de piedra…

Tú, pero que…?-saga fue el primero en hablar-

En tanto con Kanon y Syd…

Pero que demonios…-Kanon, veía estupefacto al ser que se presentaba frente a ellos- no puede ser…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**Caballero silencioso: este es el renombre por el cual mi hermana y su servidora, le llamamos siempre a Mu, y es que aparte de ser bastante calladito, nunca se le ha vito pelear en serio…bueno al menos en el anime. **

**Aparte de que este finc esta basado en los dibujos hechos por mi hermana, que esta a puertas de casarse con su disque "caballero" y bueno, como este es un regalo para ella decidí usar a sus caballeros favoritos: Mu, Shaka, Camus y Afrodita…bueno, aparte de que mi hermana siempre tuvo dos oc's en los dibujos que hacia, las cuales eran la amazona de lince o linx, Tania ( la cual eh utilizado ya en varios fincs, la alumna de Aioria) y Vania, amazona de zorro menor o Vulpécula, las cuales aparecerán en este finc y ya como pudieron notar Shaina, esta media pesada aquí y es porque a mi hermana le desagrada en su totalidad…pues dices que irrespetuosa y prepotente (por como trata a Aioria en el anime) pero bueno cada uno con su gusto… los dejo, besos y gracias por leer…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso porque me gustan!**

**¿Ustedes?**

Así que boca suelta, no?...- la voz gruesa pero femenina de la amazona de lince, hizo girar a la amazona de cobra-hola, me extrañaste?...-le pregunto de forma burlona-

La verdad, no…ni un poco, más bien me irrita el solo escuchar tu voz- le contesto molesta-

Jajaja…lo mismo digo…pero sabes, hay algo, que me molesta mucho más…sabes cuál?-pregunto de la misma manera burlona-

No, y tampoco me importa…no, puedo perder mi valioso tiempo contigo…-termino de decirle, para continuar su camino, pero no espero que la otra amazona le tomara del brazo y la quemara con su cosmos-ah...!...ahora que te pasa idiota!- le grito girándose a atacarla, pero la otra fue más rápida y esquivo su ataque-

Solo te lo diré una vez más…deja en paz a los dorados…sobre todo a mi maestro o ya verás…-le amenazo-

Me estas amenazando…jajaja…-Shaina, la miro con superioridad-sabes que no te tengo miedo…-

Pues deberías…-dicho esto la otra le dio la espalda- ahora sigue acosando al Pegaso y deja en paz a los dorados…-dicho esto la lince, desapareció, dejando a Shaina furiosa-

Que se cree, la idiota…-refunfuño molesta-pero ya ver cuando esto acabe…-

…

Shaka, que te pasa?, tu no sueles actuar de esa manera-al salir de la habitación, Camus encaro al caballero de virgo, para exigirle una explicación para su comportamiento-

Nada…-fue la seca respuesta del caballero de la sexta casa-

Shaka, sabes muy bien que no cuento con la paciencia, ni el tiempo así que más vale que hables…-le dijo de la manera más fría y cortante que pudo-

Camus, no estoy de humor para tus interrogatorios…así que déjame en paz…-le contesto de la misma manera Shaka-

Shaka, por que le hablaste así…nunca, te eh visto tan molesto…-hablo, lo más calmado que pudo, pues no quería pelear con su compañero, sobre todo en momentos como esos-

No estoy de humor, Camus, te explicare más tarde…-dicho esto Shaka, le dio la espalda y paso a retirase-

Shaka, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea…-agrego Acuario, para luego dirigirse a la habitación del caballero de Escorpio-

…

Hasta que te dignas a venir…- la voz cansada pero burlona de Milo, fue lo primero que escucho al internarse en aquella habitación-

Sabiendo que me reclamarías, no hubiese venido- le contesto, mientras se acercaba a la cama donde yacía acostado el escorpión-

Claro, claro…olvídate de tu mejor amigo…-le dijo haciéndose la víctima- todos están en mi contra…-

Deja de hacerte la víctima, Milo…-le corto el drama, Acuario-

No me hago, soy…-le dijo sonriente- como están el carnero y el gato?-pregunto preocupado-

Ya despertaron…- simplemente respondió-

Ya y que…Mu, les dijo que paso?...-pregunto curioso-

Parece ser, que fue una posesión…-explico un poco dudoso, al no estar completamente seguro de lo que decía-

Posesión…-susurro, preocupado el octavo guardián- pero quien…? Y por qué?-formulo las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza del onceavo guardián, desde que Mu les comentara lo sucedido-

Lo mismo, me pregunto…-Camus, levanto la mirada hacia el techo, como si encontraría la respuesta en este-

Shion, ya lo sabe?-la pregunta del escorpión lo saco de sus pensamientos-

No, ya más tarde le informare, ahora debe estar preparando la lista de caballeros que irán a Atlántida y Asgard…-

Atlántida y Asgard…Saori, que piensa de lo que está pasando?-

…-Camus, callo pues no creía prudente informarle ahora a su amigo, lo que Atena había decidido, ya que conociéndolo como era de impulsivo, estaba seguro que iría a preguntar sus motivos del porque dejarlos ahora. Aunque, si era sincero, el también tenía esa misma duda-

Camus?-llamo al ver a su amigo sumido en sus pensamientos-

Está desconcertada…-fue su simple respuesta-ahora descansa, iré a ver a Aioria-le dijo para luego levantarse-

…-Milo, lo siguió con la mirada, hasta verlo salir de la habitación-otra guerra…-susurro con pesar

…

Estoy, bien…no fue nada…hermano, me asfixias- Aioria, trataba de calmar la efusividad de Su hermano, que desde que despertó no dejaba de abrazarlo y cuidarlo-

De verdad?-le pregunto con una sonrisa de felicidad-

Si, solo fueron unos golpes…apoco crees que el león dorado, moriría por unos golpes?-le pregunto con tono ofendido-me subestimas hermano…-

Jajaja…eres un tonto-Marín, que miraba todo desde la distancia comento-tu, hermano está preocupado, compréndelo…-

Tu también?, por favor…ni que fuera para tanto…-Aioria, embozo una gran sonrisa-

Caballeros…-la voz de Camus, llamo la atención de los presentes-

Camus, me alegra verte amigo…-Aioria, le sonrió amistosamente- como está el bicho, está bien?-pregunto de inmediato por su amigo el alacrán-

Si, ahora se encuentra durmiendo o molestando a alguna doncella…-respondió acuario-

Conociéndolo, ha de andar molestando doncellas, ese bicho, ni con un pie en la tumba cambia…jajaja-rio a costas del octavo guardia, haciendo que lo otros tres rieran con él- y Mu?-pregunto esta vez serio- como está el carnero, loco?-

Mejor…-

Como, mejor?, explícate…-exigió, pues la respuesta dada por acuario, no le pareció la mejor-

Ya despertó, tiene dolor en las costillas…pero ya está mejor…-

Qué bueno…-embozo una sonrisa sincera- por que cuando se recupere le hare pagar esto…-agrego señalando unos moretones de sus brazos-

Eso si él no te deja per que ahora…-Aioros, lo miro mal-no, busques…que encuentras…-le aconsejo-

Bueno, yo solo venia a ver como andas, pero veo que estas bien y tienes buena compañía, así que me retiro-hablo, Camus-

Gracias por tu visitas, vuelve pronto…-le dijo burlón el león- mándale mis saludos al bicho y al carnero…-

Se los daré…nos vemos, Aioros, Marín-diciendo esto, el caballero abandono la habitación-

…

Pero…-Saga seguía sin poder procesar lo que veía-

Caballero de Acuario?- Bud, no entendía que hacia ahí, el caballero de "Acuario" – no deberías estar en el santuario…?-

El no es Camus-Saga, hizo que Bud, lo mirara desconcertado- Camus, no tiene el cosmos lleno de maldad…podrá parecerse en apariencia, pero este no es Camus…-explico, al dios guerrero de Alcor Zeta-qué o quién eres?- le cuestiono a ese ser que tenia la apariencia del caballero de Acuario-

Camus de Acuario…-contesto ese ser, provocando que Saga lo mirara con molestia-

Tu, no eres Camus, quien eres?!, responde!- exigió exasperado-

El que no quieras aceptarlo, no significa que no lo sea…-le miro sonriente-

Saga…-llamó, Bud al ver al caballero de géminis, estrujar sus puños-

Peleare con esta cosa, no te metas…-fue la respuesta de Saga, antes de lanzarse contra ese ser-

Jajaja…ya era hora, Saga-la voz de ese ser, le hizo molestarse aun mas y es que era la misma que de Camus, con la única diferencia, que esta era burlona-veamos, si eres capaz de ganarme…-

…

No, tu…-Kanon, miraba a bajo a ese ser que estaba frente a él y el caballero de Merak Zeta-

Jajaja…a poco no crees en lo que tus ojos te muestran caballero- la voz burlona y juguetona del ser, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de ambos hombres-

Shaka de virgo…?-Syd, miraba al ser-

Se podría decir que si…-le contesto ese ser-

Shaka, está en el santuario, esto…no es más que una cosa, con su apariencia-agrego Kanon- me gustaría saber, que diría o que haría Shaka, si se entera que lo están copiando…-hablo burlo, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto del dios guerrero y una mirada juguetona del otro ser-

No creo que sea momento para eso, caballo de mar…-Syd, se puso en posición de combate-

Déjame jugar con él, guerrero de Merak zeta…-pidió Kanon- no me gustas las imitaciones…-hablo para luego caminar unos paso adelante-

Esas palabras dichas por un gemelo menor, son tan irónicas…-el ser lo miro burlón y con superioridad-a jugar se ha dicho, Kanon sobra de Géminis…-agrego con malicia-

Así sea…-contesto Kanon, para luego comenzar a pelear con la "copia" del sexto guardián-

…

Crees que puedan?- el de la cuarta voz, cuestiona al poseedor de la primera-son más débiles…-

Si, lo sé…pero, solo es un juego, ambos saben que solo deben distraerlos…-le comento el de la primera voz-

Pero no es bueno jugar con los géminis, sabes que son lo más fuertes…por algo esperamos que ellos salieran del santuario…-

Por eso debemos entretenerlos, hasta que tengamos a por lo menos cuatro dorados bajo nuestro control…los demás, son nada…comparado con ellos…-

…

DM, sentiste eso…-Milo, que estaba en cama, le comento al guardián de la cuarta-

El cosmos de Saga y Kanon…-DM, se puso de pie y de dirigió a la salida de la habitación- no te muevas, Milo…-le advirtió- yo iré a averiguar que pasa…-dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando solo al escorpión dorado-

No solo de ellos…-susurro Milo- a quien nos estamos enfrentando…?-

**N/A:**

**Hola! Tercer capítulo y espero les este gustado la historia…jajaja…bueno, besos y gracias por leer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorpresas!**

Shaina, Tania a la zona de plata ya!-la voz del caballero de lagarto, resonó en la cabeza de ambas amazonas de plata-

Y ahora qué demonios quiere?-pensó la cobra, antes de ponerse en marcha al lugar ordenado-

Espero no sea nada de malo, suficiente tengo con esta…-susurro la lince, mientras corría ya hacia la zona de plata-

…

Medición, maldición…-la voz de la amazona de cobra, era lo unió que se escuchaba en medio del silencio que reinaba en todo el lugar-como pudo hacerme esto…-pregunto a la nada mientras estrujaba sus puños-

Si pudieras controlar esa lengua tuya y callarte, nada de esto hubiese pasado-lince que iba más adelante, se dejo escuchar-

Tu eres la menos indicada para decirme eso…-Shaina la miro de manera furiosa, que la máscara no dejo ver-

Tal vez, pero ahora por tu estupidez estoy metida en esto…-Tania, se giro para mirarla de frente-

Si claro, estoy más que segura que estas saltando de la alegría, pero eres tan falsa e hipócrita que dices eso…-le devolvió la peli verde-

No, a diferencia de ti, yo soy de las personas que hace todo sin la necesidad de dar órdenes aquí y allá…-Tania, di un paso para acercarse más a la cobra de manera petulante- odio a las personas mandonas y prepotentes, que se creen con la autoridad de pasar sobre los demás…-

Así, pues eso se ve muy, pero muy lejos de lo que haces…-Shaina, acepto el reto dando un paso también ella, aceptando el reto silencioso-Tania, la perrita de Aioria…la que dice ser amiga de Marín y le quiere bajar el novio…-agrego de manera venenosa-

Sí, estuve tras Aioria, me gusta y no sé hasta cuando lo seguirá haciendo, también soy amiga de Marín y no, escúchame bien, no me quise bajar a su novio…-Tania, estrujo sus puños en un intento de controlar su rabia- yo a diferencia de ti, tengo dignidad y amor propio, si alguien no me quiere está bien, no me voy el ruego…tanto así que hasta estoy dispuesta a morir con tal de que me mire…-sonrió de manera burlona al notar como Shaina, hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no golpearla-y ahora por tu idiotez, quieras o no estoy a cargo de tus obligaciones…-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo, la zona amazónica de la zona de plata-

…-sin más que decir y con la rabia a flor de piel, Shaina siguió a la otra, pues a pesar de que la quisiera asesinar por sus palabras, órdenes eran ordenes y si en algo tenía razón, la idiota de adelante es que si no se hubiese ido de lengua, ahora no tendría por qué estar bajo las ordenes de una amazona sin experiencia-

…

Jajaja…ya no eres tan hablador, cierto?-Kanon, miraba con superioridad y burla al ser que ahora estaba tirado, sujetándose el estomago y respirando con dificultad después de haber recibido una patada en el vientre, cortesía del gemelo-

Kanon…kanon…jajaja-la voz de un cuarto personajes, hizo que el caballero desviara la mirada en busca del lugar de donde provenía esa voz-

Quien eres?-pregunto al ubicar el lugar de donde provenía la voz y ver solo una sombra-

Soy, él que hará pagar a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de cada orden-contesto sin la más mínima intención de mostrar su identidad-

Hacernos pagar?, según tú y tus imitaciones baratas, que hicimos-Syd, que solo había sido un espectador, no pudo evitar cuestionar a aquel ser-

Y tienen el cinismo de preguntarlo!-grito furioso aquel ser-ustedes que nos expulsaron, ustedes, que nos obligaron a vivir en un lugar sin luz, un lugar lleno de dolor y sufrimiento!-

…

Nada mal…-Saga, se limpio la sangre que escurría por su barbilla, producto de un golpe en la boca que lastimo su labio inferior- pero tu fuerza no tiene ni la mínima comparación con la de Camus, sin duda solo eres una mala imitación-

Jajaja…Saga, creí que serias mas fuerte- el ser con apariencia de Camus, se puso de pie con dificultad- tú no tienes nada, ni siquiera la octava parte de poder a comparación con tu contra parte…-

Contra parte?, que estás diciendo…-Bud, miraba incrédulo lo que ese ser-

Sombra de Merak Zeta, has escuchado bien, eh dicho contra parte…-reafirmo lo dicho- somos lo que ustedes dejaron de ser, la obscuridad de sus corazones, la maldad de sus almas-esa explicación impacto a ambos guerreros-obligados a vivir en la obscuridad, en un lugar apartado del plano astral…-les dirigió una mirada de odio- sufrimiento, gritos de dolor y desesperación fue lo único que nos acompaño por mucho tiempo…-sus puños se cerraron de tal manera, que sus uñas se clavaron en la palmas, haciendo que sendas de sangre cayera hacia el suelo-pero después de todo no fue tan malo…-miro sus manos lastimadas que se cerraron al igual que todas las heridas provocadas por Saga-ahora tenemos cuerpo, poder…ahora podemos recuperar lo que se nos negó…-miro a ambos gemelos y les sonrió de manera sombría-

Recuperar lo que se les negó?-Saga, pregunto en un susurro, mas para sí que para otra persona, al recuperarse de la sorpresa-

Así es Saga de géminis…así como también entregarle este mundo a nuestro señor-respondió a la pregunta de Saga-

Señor, a quien sirven?-

A mi…-Bud, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, al escuchar esa voz- Saga, me recuerdas…-Saga, sintió que todo su cuerpo se congelaba, ante aquella voz-

…

Los gemelos!- Docko, que ahora vigilaba la entrada de libra, no pudo evitar gritar al sentir esa cosmo energía, cerca a los gemelos de Géminis y Asgard-

Maestro…-Shiryu, que llego corriendo hacia donde estaba su maestro al escucharlo gritar, lo miraba de manera interrogante y preocupada-cree que ellos estén bien?-

No lo sé…Atena, debe ser protegida-enfrento a su discípulo que lo miraba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud y tema de anciano-joven maestro-

Si, maestro…-atino a decir el dragón, ante la mirada seria de Docko-

…

El cosmos de los gemelos!-Afrodita que permanecía junto a Mu, se puso de pie al sentir el repentino cambio-

Y no solo de ellos…-Mu, expreso al sentir un cosmos más de los que antes, habían sentido-

Mu, sabes quién es el otro…?-cuestiono al ver tan concentrado al lemuriano-

No, no creo que…-Mu, calló al confirmar sus sospechas-

Mu, si sabes algo…no puede ser…-Afro, abrió los ojos de par en par- es…-

…

Ese maldito!-DM, que había salido de la habitación donde reposaba Milo, ya hora se encontraba en las escaleras de Piscis-Acuario, expreso con molestia-no tiene nada mejor que hacer…-

También lo sentiste-Shura, que iba subiendo, llamo su atención-ese mal nacido…creí que estaría tranquilo hasta las siguiente generación-

Es un dios y queramos o no, uno muy persistente-Camus, con su usual indiferencia, apareció entre las sombras de la casa de Piscis- ahora qué demonios, planea?-pensó

…

Hermano…-Aioria, miro con preocupación al de sagitario que se había puesto de pie repentinamente y su rostro mostraba preocupación- no te preocupes…los gemelos son fuertes, ellos podrán…-trato de calmar a su hermano-

Ellos…me preocupa ese cosmos…-pensó Aioros-Aioria el muy maldito ah vuelto…-expreso, causando que el león dorado-

No, él…él-Aioria, se negaba a creer que ese cosmos era de ese ser, aunque supiese que era así-está muerto…-

De quien hablan?-Marín, que solo observaba la conversación de los hermanos, pregunto con confusión-quien ha vuelto?, quien estaba muerto?...-

…

Shaka, el es…-Alde, miro al sexto guardián, que permanecía de pie en la entrada de Tauro-

Si, Alde…el muy idiota, está de vuelta-el rubio, apretó sus puños con fuerza- y no solo…-

Sabes quienes son los que le acompañan?-pregunto el grandote, al escuchar lo ultimo-

No-fue la seca respuesta-

Pero…-quiso replicar, pero al ver los puños estrujados del sexto guardia, prefirió callar y espera que las cosas se aclararan-

Es por eso que sentí esa ruptura en el plano astral…-pensó el rubio, mientras sus ojos se abrían-lo sabías y no dijiste nada…

**N/A:**

**Hola!, espero que les agrade este cuarto capitulo y me dejen saber su opinión...besos y gracias por leer!**

**pd: si quieren odiar a Tania, háganlo, a mi también me esta cayendo chinche, por decirle esas cosas a la linda Shaina...pero como ya dije, ese es el personaje de mi hermana...u.u...**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero decir que para ese fic voy a utilizar más oc´s de los que esperaba, además de que habrá cambios en muchas cosas, pero estas no van afectar los capítulos anteriores, es solo un aviso…!**

**Otra cosa es que, si a veces suelo meter oc´s, pero esto lo hago con la intención de que ustedes los lectores, los odien a ellos o los quieran, sin que cambie su afecto hacia los personajes propios del anime, pues jamás me ha gustado odiar a un personaje de Saint seiya, salvo los que me caigan mal, que son pocos y raros…léase seiya…Jajaja…mentira, es medio atolondrado, pero me cae bien.**

**Otro punto que debo aclarar es que…no, léelo bien, yo no soy ninguna de esos oc´s que incluyo, pues jamás ha sido y será mi intención aparecer en los fics que escribo y esto te lo aclaro a ti comentarista anónimo, jamás me eh incluido en uno de mis fics, como un oc y jamás lo voy hacer…porque?, pues no, no me gusta…si, una que otra hará un comentario que yo haría, pero eso no la convierte en mi. Ah y otra cosa, el que yo diga que me gustan los comentarios sinceros, lo digo porque es verdad, pero como lo escribí y lo vuelvo a escribir todo con respeto y el que tú hayas comentado sin tu cuenta o verdadero seudónimo, ya es una falta de respeto, sobre todo si comentas de que soy de las personas que me gusta incluirme en mis fics porque me siento sola…pues te equivocas, linda, yo tengo familia, amigos y más y no necesito personificarme en un fic para sentirme acompañada…otra cosa, infórmate bien, yo escribo porque me gusta y es mi forma de pasar el tiempo y olvidarme de la realidad (que a veces es necesario), no lo hago por reviews y seguidores, que si los hay y me gusta que los haya, pero eso no significa que dejare de escribir simplemente porque no tengo reviews, como pan en el mercado o seguidores, como pulga en pansa de perro… no, jamás dejare de escribir por algo así, y si no te gusta lo siento, tendrás que vivir con ello…Gracias por tu comentario y por leer, pero lee mejor!**

**A todas las que leyeron lo anterior y no tienen nada que ver, mis más sinceras disculpas sobre todo con aquellas seguidoras y comentaristas, que dejan su sincera opinión de los fics y también me disculpo con los anónimos que siempre comentan cosas buenas y sinceras, nada que ver con lo anterior, que quiso hacerme sentir mal, algo que jamás va a lograr alguien, pues yo soy lo que soy y le guste a la gente o no soy así, sincera, directa y tranquila (a veces)… pero hay personas que sacan a una de sus casillas, haciendo que una explote, más si comentan cosas que no son. Reitero mis disculpas con todas y pasemos a algo mejor, el fic!**

**Las Schattenseiten y el regreso de un enemigo**

Tú…que haces aquí?!-Kanon, así como sintió el peligro que asechaba a su hermano, salió corriendo con la intensión de ir a su lado, pero él que estaba con él y Syd, se lo impidió- quítate!-le rugió a la sombra de Shaka-

Oblígalo…-la voz de la cuarta presencia, susurro a unos escasos centímetros del gemelo menor, logrando que un escalofrío lo recorriera-

Syd…-llamó el menor de los géminis, a lo que el guardia de Mizar Zeta, que se había quedado congelado al ver la velocidad en la que se movían esos seres reacciono-supongo, que sientes lo que está cerca a nuestros hermanos?-pregunto a lo que el peli verde asintió-bien, entonces, muévete y ve en su ayuda, yo me quedare y acabare con estas cosas y te alcanzare luego…-dijo, para asombro y molestia del menor-

No eres nadie para mandarme…-Kanon, frunció el seño ante la respuesta del dios guerrero- vinimos juntos y nos iremos juntos, dragón…-con esas palabras, el de Mizar Zeta, llamo a su cosmos-

Es tu decisión…-respondió Kanon, mientras hacía lo mismo-

Oh, parece que el gato y el despreciado, lucharan…-se burlo el cuarto ser, retirándose la capa que ocultaba su figura-

No puede ser…-Kanon y Syd, miraron con incredulidad a la sombra-

Si, gemelos de Géminis y Mizar, soy la sombra de Piscis…-

Saga, te comió la lengua el ratón?-se burlo Ares, que ahora se dejaba ver en su totalidad-

Parece que sí, señor…-la sombra de Camus, sonrió con maldad al no ver reacción en el mayor de los géminis-

Jajaja…Saga, dime que no creíste, eso de mi derrota y encierro?-preguntó burlón, mientras caminaba a su alrededor- creí que eras más realista…-le susurro en el oído-

Déjalo!-Bud, se lanzo sombre el dios-

Jajaja…por favor, no me hagas reír- Ares, evadió con facilidad el puño de Bud, el cual cayo por la fuerza y velocidad de su ataque-

Maldito…-mascullo el de Alcor, al escuchar las burlas de dios-Maldito!-grito, poniéndose de pie dispuesto atacarlo nuevamente-

Tranquilo…-la sombra de Camus, le dio tremendo golpe en el estomago, de manera traicionera, por lo que el dios guerrero no pudo esquivarlo- el señor Ares, aun no termina de hablar…-le dijo de manera burlona-

Schatten de Acuario…-llamó, el dios de armadura negra con detalles rojos-no intervengas…-le miro molesto, mientras con su lanza negra, apuntaba a Bud- ellos, no son muy importantes, ahora…quiero que vayas con las Schattenseiten al santuario de Atena y sigan el plan-ordeno a lo que la sombra obedeció, despareciendo del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno-ahora…-Ares, miro con una sonrisa maligna al guardián de Alcor zeta, que respiraba con dificultad debido al golpe, y Saga, que seguía perdido en sus temores-

Parece que la copia es mejor, que el original…-comento burlón el schatten de Piscis, mientras esquivaba sin dificultad los ataques de Syd-haber, haber…ponle más empeño, que me aburro…-se siguió burlando-

Hare que te tragues, eso…-Syd, invoco a su cosmos una vez más-garra de…-una patada por parte de la Schatten de piscis, lo mando rodar lejos-

Jajaja…-río al ver al tigre, tirado-

Syd!-Kanon, volteo su mirada al ver a su compañero ser lanzado lejos- maldición…-se quejo al recibir un golpe en la cara, cortesía de la Schatten de virgo-

Adonde miras, Kanon?-pregunto burlón-

A ninguna parte…explosión de galaxias!- lanzo su ataque más fuerte el dragón de mar, logrando lastimar de gravedad a su enemigo-

Bien, muy bien…Kanon, pero…-no termino de hablar, cuando dos presencias más se presentaron- es hora?-pregunto, levantándose como si nada-ya me canse de jugar con este…?-dijo refiriéndose al géminis menor-

Si, el señor Ares, ordena continuar…-uno de los que se había hecho presentes hablo-

Vámonos, entonces…-la übel de piscis, se levanto como si nada, después de que Syd, le lanzara su técnica más fuerte-

Santuario, próxima parada!-exclamaron a coro, la übel de Virgo, piscis y las dos Schattenseiten, mientras desaparecían, dejando incrédulos al caballero y guerrero-

Maldición!-Kanon, salió corriendo en dirección a Saga, olvidándose incluso de que las sombras se había dirigido al santuario-

Kanon!-llamó, Syd, pero el llamado no funciono, pues el gemelo siguió con su camino-Bud…-pensó, antes de seguir al gemelo menor-

Estaba el señor gato, ronronron…estaba el señor gato…ronronron…-cantaba, Ares, burlonamente, mientras Bud, lo atacaba-tejiendo una media…ronronron…estuvo cerca-cometo, al sentir el rose del guantelete de Bud, cerca a su rostro-tejiendo una media ronronron…-

La canción no va así…-Kanon, seguido de Syd, interrumpieron la canción del dios-estaba el señor gato, sentado en el tejado, tejiendo una media…-corrigió, mientras sus puños se apretaban, al ver a Saga sin reacción alguna-y como el gato cayo, tu caerás, maldito!-exclamo furioso-

Jajaja…Kanon, mi sombra favorita…Jajaja-rio, al ver como el gemelo, apretaba más sus puños-recuerdas como murió, tu amada Temis?-pregunto, haciendo que el gemelo lo mirara sorprendió-si, Kanon yo mate a la doncella…-el dios río, al ver su cara desencajada-no fue, Saga…fui yo…Jajaja-río con maldad-y disfrute cada segundo de su muerte…-agregó, para desesperación del gemelo menor-

Tú!MALDITO!-grito, furioso el gemelo menor, trayendo de vuelta a Saga del mundo de miedo, en el que se había sumergido, al igual que sorprendió a Bud y Syd, por la velocidad en que el gemelo comenzó a atacar a Ares-

Jajaja…esto, es mucho mejor, ya me aburría pelar con el gato blanco…-expreso, como si nada el dios de la guerra-

Maldito!-Kanon, atacaba sin tregua y con toda la fuerza y velocidad que podía. Ese maldito de Ares, había tacado en lo más profundo de su corazón, no solo había dañado a Saga, sino que también a Temis, la doncella que lo cuido y quiso como hermano menor…y que ese maldito la asesinara y le hiciera creer por años que Saga, la había asesinado, era la gota que derramo el vaso y eso se lo haría notar al dios-

Kanon…-Saga, susurro el nombre de su hermano, esperanzado que lo escuchara y se detuviera. No quería perderlo, no otra vez…y sabía que el dios de la guerra, estaba jugando con sus metes, lo sabía y no quería que Kanon, cayera en su juego como él lo había hecho-

El cosmos de Kanon…-Shion, corrió a la salida del templo patriarcal, al sentir el cambio violento que sufrió el cosmos del gemelo menor- Ares…-con molestia recordó ese nombre-

Padre-una voz delicada, resonó en medio del oscuro pasillo del templo-

Que haces aquí?-pregunto con un dejo de molestia-creí que no pertenecías al santuario, si no al Olimpo…?-pregunto con sarcasmo-

No debí decir eso…-una mujer, de cabellos negro, ojos marrones obscuros y piel morena, que era revestida por una armadura en blanco y dorado, se presento-

Pues lo hiciste…-Shion, miro directamente a la joven, que escondía su rostro tras una máscara, que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y boca, muy parecida a la de Touma-

Lo hice porque…-no continuo con lo que su corazón le decía-vengo a ayudar, Columba aun me reconoce…-su voz de torno fría-

Si, Atena, aun te reconoce como su amazona-Shion, la miro por breves momento más, antes de darle la espalda-si quieres hacerlo, hazlo…solo te advierto, que tu señor y tú, no son de fiar…-con esas palabras, Shion regreso a la habitación de Atena- Hane, pequeña, cuanto me alegra verte de vuelta-pensó- Atena, protege a Saga, Kanon y los gemelos de Mizar…-pidió, al sentir una vez más el cosmos de Kanon estallar-

Padre…-susurro la joven, mientras elevaba su cosmos y se desprendía de la armadura que la cubría- Casandra, regresa al Olimpo…-pensó y la armadura desapareció-Columba, ayúdame a ayudar…-pidió y la armadura de la paloma, la revistió y una espada doble, la cual tenía como hojas, las alas de la armadura, apareció en su mano- Apolo, Atena, su voluntad sea hecha en esta guerra…-con esas palabras la joven, descendió rumbo doce casas-

Tania!-Marín, llamo a la lince, que ahora hablaba con las demás amazonas del santuario-

Qué pasa?-pregunto la joven, mientras fijaba su mirada en la pelirroja-

Mysti, me informo que tú serias la encargada de ubicarnos para la primara guardia, es cierto?-pregunto, a lo que la otra asintió-bien, cuales son los puesto?-

Aun lo estamos decidiendo…-respondió, mientras volvía a fijar su vista en las amazonas, que esperaban ordenes-Mysti, ordeno a los de plata y pidió que una o dos de nosotras acompañaran a ese grupo-cometo a lo que la pelirroja asintió-

Aries, Géminis, Leo y escorpio, están desprotegidas-hablo la pelirroja-

Cierto, sería bueno que un grupo, vaya a Aries…-Tania, se puso pensativa-

Mientras tú piensas, el muerto se enterró…-comento Shaina, desde una distancia prudente-

Tú qué crees, Sahina?-pregunto la lince

Porque me preguntas, si la que debe ordenar eres tú…-contestó la cobra, para molestia de la amazona de lince-

Entonces, cierra el pico…!-le grito-bien chicas…Shopia y Valeria, a la zona oeste; Belén y Alexia, a la zona este; Vania, Gema y Rubí a la zona sur…June, tú y Geits irán a la casa géminis por si las moscas, y no, no habló de Dio…-agrego, haciendo reír a más de una-Marín y Shaina irán a Aries y yo…-callo al sentir presencias extrañas-llegaron!-susurro con un leve escalofrió-

**Übel: maldad en alemán**

**Schatten: sombra en alemán**

**Schattenseiten: sombras en alemán**

**Hane: pluma en japonés **

**Schatten y übel: son términos que usare para referirme a la maldad de los caballeros, dioses y marinas, en este fic.**

**Hola!**

**Si, la imaginación colaboro en este fic !**

**gracias por leer y comentar!**


	6. Chapter 6

**El miedo, los dolores y el odio son la mejor arma para Ares...**

llegaron- susurro para sí la amazona de lince, alertando a sus compañeras que rápidamente se pusieron a buscar el origen o el lugar de donde estaría el enemigo aunque ellas no habían sentido nada-  
>estas segura, no se siente cosmos alguno-expresó Marín que era la que más cerca de ella estaba-<br>si, hay algo en el ambiente que...-un viento y oscuridad escalofriante llego al lugar, trayendo gritos y pestilencia que a más de una de las amazonas amedrento-  
>esto es...-hasta Shaina, que siendo una guerrera experimentada, le asusto, trato de hablar y recuperar su temple, pero algo había venido con aquel viento y oscuridad, que asfixiaba-<br>pero mira como están...- la voz de un ser se dejo escuchar en medio del lugar, que se mantenía lúgubre pues ni siquiera las armaduras y su brillo característico, lo dispersaba-parecen perritos abandonados por su dueño y están tan desprotegidas que dan lastima...-la voz, sonaba alrededor del lugar, sin un exacto lugar de origen haciendo que las chicas buscaran con desespero de donde emanaba-  
>***M***<p>

Cuanto más, cuanto más eso le perseguiría. Cuanto tiempo había transitado pero el pasado aun le seguía y le condenaba. Porque debía ser sincero y realista…fue asesino, egoísta, ambicioso y mucho más, algo que lo llevó a sumergir al santuario por más de trece años en la oscuridad y el terror. Tal vez pensó, que tonto e ingenuo fue, que todos le habían perdonado, le habían comprendió y le habían aceptado pero eso no era más que un sueño. Sueño, que aquel que lo uso como marioneta se encargo de destruir, trayéndole a la memoria cada una de sus acciones en ese lapso de tiempo… el cómo asesino, al que supuestamente quería como padre. Cómo ordeno que mataran a su amigo, acusándole de traición. Como encerró y espero a que su hermano muriera…que miserable era, que persona más repudiable, más indigna. Persona que no se merecía nada de lo que ahora vivía.

Una vez más el miedo, lo invadió. Era tonto si lo pensaba, ver a uno de los guerreros más fuertes, paralizarse de miedo frente aquel que le destruyo toda la juventud, pero debería ser hombre para admitirlo. Admitir, que a pesar de todo aun temía volver a cometer los mismo errores, a no poner impedir que lo volviera a poseer…tenía miedo de no poder impedirle a Ares, hacer su voluntad con su cuerpo. Porque después de todo era humano y como tal, temía como ellos…

Kanon…-un tono de voz que jamás creyó tener, provino de su garganta-Kanon, por favor…-no sabía porque pero, era pánico lo que ahora sentía. Ver a su hermano pelear con aquel que lo había controlado como marioneta, sin poder hacer o decir nada, porque sabía que no lo podía hacer…tan cobarde era?, que su cuerpo en su totalidad estaba paralizado. Si, lo era no por algo dejo que ese ser actuara por trece años y él no pudo detenerle.

Syd, Bud-llamo Kanon, sin cesar su ataque al dios, que solo se dedicaba a esquivar y retener los golpes- llévense a Saga e infórmenle a Shion y Atena que fue lo que paso…, yo me hare cargo de este miserable-se volvió a concentrar en el dios-quita esa estúpida sonrisa!-un golpe directo al rostro, con tanta fuerza y velocidad, que el dios de la guerra ni siquiera lo vio venir, por lo cual lo recibió de lleno-

Maldito, humano!-su mano acaricio la parte afectada, y descubrir una leve herida sangrante encendió su furia- esto te costara Kanon maldita sombra depreciable de géminis-expreso con tanto veneno, al momento que su lanza negra aparecía una vez más en su mano-

Porque no lo haces-reto Kanon, mientras bajaba su guardia y extendía sus brazos dejando su pecho libre-

Dragón estás loco?!-le gritaron los gemelos, que solo eran meros espectadores-

Cállense, tigres y lárguense a ser lo que les ordene-les miro de forma asesina-este cobarde no puede hacer nada sin el miedo, desesperación o cualquier estúpido sentimiento doloroso…-una sonrisa auto suficiente adorno el rostro del dragón marino- eso es lo que siempre usas, no Ares-le pregunto de manera petulante, provocando más la ira del dios, por ser subestimado y tratado como un humano cualquiera-

Te vas a tragar esas palabras miserable…-Ares, se dispuso a usar su lanza- espero te guste el lugar separado para mis victimas…-una sonrisa sádica- porque de allí, jamás saldrás y tampoco reencarnaras…un estorbo menos-expresó con deleite el dios-

Que aburrido, por los dioses cuanto hablas-le miro burlón-

Tantos deseas morir?, se nota que tu vida es una miseria Kanon…-trato el dios de que el gemelo menor, por lo menos expresa una mueca desagrado, algo pero no esa sonrisa sínica que tenia-

Ya se fueron?-Kanon, ignoro al dios y giro su rostro a los gemelos de Zeta que seguían en el lugar-

Te dije que no eres nadie para ordenarme-le respondió con molestia Syd-

Va, hagan lo que quieran…ya Ares, me vas a mirar o vas hacer algo, mira que ya me estás haciendo pensar cosas raras- se burlo el peli azul-

Resplandor de Sangre!-suficiente, las palabras de ese gemelo le tenían sin cuidado pero no dejaría que le siguiera faltando al respeto de esa manera-

Kanon!-el grito de los gemelos, alerto a Saga que por instinto o por lo que sea que se llame esa reacción ataco al dios-

Explosión de galaxias!-el dios, jamás espero que Saga lo hiciera. No creyó, que después de haberle hecho recordar cada una de las cosas, que hizo mientras estaba bajo su control, se movería pero lo hizo de tal manera que su poder fue desvanecido por la explosión de galaxias. Había perdido el control en los gemelos, ya no podía estar ahí…

***M***

Que mayor placer hay, que ver a unas mujeres criadas en el arte de la guerra, temblar como hojas frente al enemigo…-no había una ubicación exacta, ni rastro que permitiera a las amazonas encontrar al enemigo-

Ya muéstrate y deja de esconderte- exigió la cobra cansada de las palabras de aquel desconocido- o es que tanto nos temes…?-trato de aparentar y demostrar su actitud habitual, aunque sí debería ser sincera no lo podía hacer. El ambiente era diez veces más asfixiante y oscuro que el que hubo tiempo atrás, cuando el santuario aun era controlado por Saga, poseído por el dios de la guerra…muertes, humillaciones, odio y rencor…eso era lo que ese ambiente, recién llegado, te hacía recordar-

Que afilada tienes esa lengüita, pequeña-le susurro al oído-no recuerdas, como me obedecías, si yo te decía salta eso hacías…o es que tanto tiempo, te hizo olvidar lo bien que te sentías cuando tenías aquella libertad de complacer tus bajos instintos…-solo esa voz y esas palabras escuchaba, había dejado de ver a sus compañeras, había dejado de ver a su alrededor…una oscuridad, proveniente del más recóndito lugar de su corazón la consumía porque a pesar de todo aun en su interior ella sabia y se culpaba de lo que antes hacía, las palabras de ese ser habían logrado su objetivo…

***M***

sabes que solo son meras sombras de lo que en verdad son los caballeros y demás, así que no esperes que duren mucho y más aun si ellos descubren cual es su punto débil...-expuso una de las cuatro voces al recién llegado dios-  
>cuantas veces te eh dicho, que me debes más respeto Mayra de Muerte-el dios miro con molestia a su verdadera sombra, su verdadera guerrera que como simple respuesta lo ignoro-<br>y usted, sabe que odio escudarme tras unas estúpidos rastros de maldad, odio y rencor de esos guerrerillos- le rebatió la joven-Lewis de sangre, ve a llamar a las verdaderas Sombras, que se preparen por que pronto nosotros atacaremos el santuario...-ordeno a lo que el joven asintió a la orden-  
>estas tan segura que esas sombras fallaran?-cuestiono el dios de la guerra que miraba el mismo lugar que ella-<br>no hay que ser dios, para saber que por algo, ellos han ganado todas las guerras, no-sin más la joven dejo al dios-

No cree que le da muchas libertades?-cuestiono una más de las cuatro voces-

Mientras haga lo que quiero y sea eficiente como siempre, no hay problema en ello-contesto el dios aunque para la sombra de destrucción no le pasó inadvertido, que el dios mantenía el puño cerrado- solo mantenla vigila Dustin- ordeno el dios de la guerra, sin intención alguna de seguir con el tema-

Dioses, quien los entiende…-se encogió de hombros, mientras susurraba eso y dejaba al dios solo-

Géminis, me pagaran una a una todas la afrentas vividas…-sus ojos vigilaban cada uno de los movimientos de los dos gemelos que avanzaban al santuario junto a los gemelos de Zeta- la maldición que les lance en el siglo doce, no será nada para lo que les haré vivir ahora…-su mano, que fue lastimada por el ataque de Saga se poso en su mejilla lastimada por Kanon, esos gemelos siempre se atrevían a retarlo-

***M***

Eran hombres y mujeres después de todo, los sentimientos eran parte de ellos y aunque fueran entrenados para no dejarse llevarse por ellos, jamás podrían dejar de sentirlos…

Que podía hacer, que debía hacer…?esas eran las preguntas que él como cabeza de aquel sagrado lugar debía hacerse, aun más que ello ya debería haberles encontrado una respuesta. Atlanta y Asgard eran parte importante en aquella nueva guerra, pero podría confiar en ellos?, no estaba tan seguro. Ahora, tenía muchas dudas como hace tiempo, cuando sus dorados eran unos niños.

Las dudas lo invadían, y ahora no podía contar con su diosa, pues parecía que solo la muchacha estaba y en este momento él necesitaba de ella…Misterios de la vida o debería decir caprichos de esta.

La preocupación, por aquellos cuatro muchachos que aun estaban en aquel lugar, por los tres dorados que estaban en las cabañas de recuperación. Tantas cosas juntas… Ares, debía admitirlo, era un genio para atacar en los momentos menos indicados.

Ya lo tenias planeado-soltó al aire, mientras su mirada se concentraba una vez más en aquellos pergaminos que leía, tratando de encontrar una manera encerrarlo en plano astral una vez más-necesito de Poseidón, Atena y Odín-concluyó-los niños deben dejara que ellos ocupen sus lugar…-se puso de pie al sentir la perturbación en los cosmos de las amazonas-

***M***

Nadie lo había sentido. Ningún cosmos, nada…era como si estos seres se movieran con el viento, tan rápidos, silenciosos y escurridizos que jamás sintieron sus presencias…

Más de una estaba de rodillas, más de una derramaba lágrimas desde el fondo de su alma…su corazón débil y lleno de temores, les había traicionado. Aquel ser, se había encargado de que sus más profundos dolores del pasado afloraran dejándolas inofensivas frente el enemigo…

Después de todo solo son humanos-una voz burlona retumbo en medio de ellas-es normal que estén llenas de sentimientos tan propios de ustedes…-seguía hablando-

Ya cállate!-se puso de pie y le grito a aquella voz para que se callara-ser cobarde y despreciable, porque no das la cara y peleas-le reto-

La verdad duele?-pregunto con burla sin la mínima intención de mostrarse-

Cállate, cállate!-manipuladores de la mente, trayendo una vez y otra vez a la menté errores del pasado, con el objetivo de debilitarte de esa manera-

Porque lo haría?- al fin se mostro y su tortura mental, las dejo descansar-

Imposible…-todas se quedaron sorprendidas por la persona que se mostraba frente a ellas, el que jugaba con su mente y era poseedor de esa voz era nada menos que el caballero de las rosas, Afrodita-

***M***

Si que estas desquiciado-Bud, no dejó de correr pero dejó que su comentario les llagara a los demás en especial al general-

Oye, más respeto a los mayores- bromeo Kanon-

Pero de verdad que lo estas, mira que dejarte atacar así por un dios, solo para que tu hermano reaccione y recupere su valor…-si, Bud, había comprendido lo que el gemelo quería hacer y cómo no?, tal vez los lazos de hermanos solo podían ser comprendidos por aquellos que también lo poseían-

Y quien dijo que lo hice por ello?-y aunque fuera verdad, jamás lo admitiría porque era así, Saga y él, harían cualquier cosa el uno por el otro pero esa manía de hacerse los desentendidos era típico de ellos-

Kanon, solo quería molestarle un poco a Ares, cierto?-Saga, giro el rostro a su hermano que asintió a lo dicho-

Orgullo-sonrió y negó el dios guerrero de Mizar Zeta-

***M***

Te dije que no había de que preocuparse-Aioros, volvió a tomar su posición junto a su hermano que también se notaba más relajado-

Si, hermano…-Aioria, dejo salir un suspiro-esos gemelos son más temibles que el mismo diablo…-comento bulón-mira que hacer huir a Ares-una sonrisa compartida por ambos hermanos le siguió a esas palabras- que fue eso…?-Aioros y Aioria, se alertaron a sentir inestabilidad en varios cosmos- los caballeros de plata…-el caballero de oro de sagitario, retuvo al león que se proponía a dejar la habitación, sin importarle el dolor-

Yo iré-sin más el de sagitario salió del lugar-

Todo era tan bueno-murmuró leo-si no regresa en cinco minutos, iré a ver qué pasa…-concluyó con todo la paciencia que tenía-

****M***

Ya no hay peligro-eso fueron las palabras para que los tres presentes se relajaran-

Alguien dudo de los gemelos?-Ángelo, miro a sus compañeros que negaron-lo sabía…-la sonrisa y mirada burlona de DM se desvaneció al igual que de los otros tres- hermana…-los ojos de DM, se abrieron con un leve pánico al sentir el cosmo de su hermana demasiado alterado-

Los de plata…-Shura y Camus no hicieron intento de dejar las doce casa, a pesar de lo que habían sentido-

Son la primera defensa después de todo-y eso era cierto, por más que no les gustara tenían que dejarlos, pues ellos no podían ni debían abandonara las doce casas, no en tiempo de guerra-

Qué demonios, hace ella ahí…-exclamó, el caballero de cáncer, llamando la atención de los otros dos-se supone que debería estar en cáncer no en la zona de plata…-sus puños se apretaron a más no poder y sus cosmos dorado se acumulo en estos- Rigel…-sin importarle verse débil, sin importarle que estaba prohibido y que desobedecer le podría costar la vida, salió en ayuda de la aprendiz-

DM!-Shura, lo llamó pero sin éxito alguno-

Déjalo Shura…-Camus, detuvo el andar de capricornio, que tenía toda la intención del mundo de seguir al de cáncer-es la única hermana que le queda…-concluyó, y con ello espero que el d capricornio comprendiera-

***M***

Voy contigo…-Mu, hizo el intento de ponerse de pie pero su compañero de piscis lo detuvo-Afro, ellos están en peligro…-sus ojos se notaban preocupados-

Lo sé, pero ahora solo serias una carga no una ayuda-fueron las duras palabras de Piscis-

Pero…-debía admitir que las palabras dichas por él, eran ciertas-está bien, solo esperare cinco minutos, si todo empeora en ese lapso, iré-con eso, se dejo caer en la cama con derrota-

Descansa carnero-el de piscis, miro por un momento a su amigo y sin más salió del lugar-

***M***

No puedes…-Alde, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento…DM, había llegado de la nada hasta su templo y tenía todo la intención de pasarla pero virgo se había interpuesto en su camino, impidiéndole de esa manera su camino-

Quítate!-le rugió el de cáncer por demás molesto y es que Shaka, le estaba haciendo perder valioso tiempo-

Está prohibido dejar las doce Casa en este tiempo-no se inmuto y tampoco se movió uno centímetros-

Si no lo haces, te va a pesar…-amenazó el de cáncer, cansado-

Son ordenes para todos los dorados-Shaka, abrió sus ojos y lo miro de manera que no aceptaba replicas-

Bien, dejo de ser uno…-DM, se comenzó desprender de su armadura-

DM!-Alde, por fin decido intervenir-es mi casa, puedes pasar por ella…-Alde, le dirigió una mirada de "muévete" al rubio, que por más que quisiera no podría replicar-

Gracias toro-con esas palabras pasó la segunda casa rápidamente-

Wau, DM, me agradeció-Alde, se vio sorprendido por aquello-

La única de sus hermanas, que sobrevivió está viva…como esperas que este?- Afro, hizo su aparición en la segunda casa revestido por su armadura- me dejaran pasar o es necesario pelear-eso lo dijo mirando al rubio- tengo dos alumnos en el lugar y alguien que me interesa también, además de que son compañeros…DM y yo, no somos infaltables, cierto?-Afro, les sonrió de manera nostálgica a que a ninguno de los otros dos le paso desapercibida- no vemos luego caballeros…-sin más el de las rosas, salió tras su mejor amigo-

Me parece o DM y Afro, tenían una mirada triste como la de hace tiempo…-murmuro el gran toro-

No tengo idea-el rubio, comenzó su marcha a templos superiores-

***M***

Iras en su ayuda?-pregunto a la recién llegada-

Soy amazona de plata, mi lugar esta allá abajo-contesto sin mirar a su compañero-

Porque hasta hoy? –Pregunto él, antes de que ella abandonase el lugar-

Porqué solo hasta hoy supe, que mi corazón estaba en el santuario y porque Atena es mi diosa como Apolo, debo luchar a su defensa-contesto, mientras movía las alas de la armadura-

Ve entonces-le sonrió amable, mientras veía correr templos a bajo a la joven-

***M***

Lo sabías, si o no?-sus miradas se encontraron, una interrogante y molesta mientras la otra sorprendida y dudosa-

De que hablas?-cuestiono él sin entender las palabras dichas-

Con un demonio, Mu, sé muy bien que eso de no recuerdo es mentira-Shaka, golpeo una de las paredes para calmar un poco su molestia-

Que quieres que te diga, Virgo?-la mirada calma de Mu, se fue al demonio-que me deje controlar por Derek de pánico-Shaka, miro con sorpresa a sus amigo, por tremenda revelación- que si ataque a Milo y Aioria fue conscientemente, que quieres que te diga Shaka de virgo?-a pesar de las palabras de Mu y la revelación que venía con ellas, virgo no pudo evitar sonreír-

Carnero loco-movió su cabeza en desaprobación- si me lo hubieras dicho, te hubiera apoyado y estoy seguro que más de uno en la orden de Atena lo haría-agregó el rubio-solo debemos esperar que los verdaderos enemigos lleguen…-

*****M*****

**Las verdaderas sombras de Ares: Mayra de Muerte, Lewis de Sangre, Derek de Pánico, Roger de Pena, Anton de Dolor, Dustin de Destrucción**

*****M*****

**Y hasta aquí llegó…jajaja jajaja… espero les haya gustado el capitulo, que hace mucho que tengo por ahí guardado de manera inconclusa y recién lo culmino, así que antes de olvidarme y no subirlo lo hago. **

**Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Errores del pasado**

Solo doce miserables sombras de caballero, doce más sus seis Schattenseiten verdaderas era lo único que pudo ser liberado de aquel oscuro lugar del plano astral. Sabía que ganarle a Atena no sería fácil, debí ser realista, pero eso no significaba que no lucharía para lograrlo.

El santuario ese siempre fue su objetivo. Atlanta y Asgard solo eran recompensa de su esfuerzo por gobernarlo. Lo tenía planeado, desde que conto con la ayuda, eso era lo que más le molestaba, para salir de aquel lugar al cual su odiosa hermana le había enviado, lo planeo día y noche…debía ser cuidadoso y precavido, debía planearlo correctamente y evitar los errores posibles, si quería la victoria.

Buscó y buscó hasta que encontró la debilidad de esos tres que habían hecho el tratado de paz. Busco la manera de desequilibrar su fuerza, encontrándola en la constante desunión del cuerpo humano y el alma de dios. El tiempo exacto, el momento correcto lo encontró cundo Atena dejo el cuerpo de la niña, Saori, por que aun no se acostumbraba a ella. Lo mismo pasó con Poseidón, que dejo el cuerpo de Julián al mismo tiempo. Hilda, bueno ella no era problema mientras no mostrara el poder de Odín.

Suerte?, después de todo tal vez existía o debería agradecerle al destino su oportunidad de venganza. Sonrió aun más, porqué de entre los más fieles y poderosos caballeros dorados había encontrado a un traidor, aun hallado a su causa. No debía confiar del todo en él, no era tonto, pero mientras este siguiera haciendo lo que él quería no se lo impediría. Después de todo, no había ya necesidad de posesión, de poseer a los dorados planeados… pues sabía que con uno de ellos de su parte, uno de los más influyentes, le bastaba para desequilibrar el santuario; por consiguiente a Atlanta y Asgard ya que estos no podrían confiar más en los caballeros.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver su plan en marcha. Los de bronce no sería un obstáculo o problema alguno, ya que ellos no se atreverían a pelar en esta guerra, no después de que él se encargue de ello…lo único por lo que se debería preocupar era por esos mal nacidos de los géminis y su maldita manía de desafiarlo, esos gemelos habían sido su dolor de cabeza desde la era del mito; pero para cuando ellos llegaran, se encargo de distorsionar tanto las dimensiones que estos no se pudieran mover por medio de ellas, todo el santuario estaría sumido en sus temores, en sus errores del pasado…

***M***

Le dolía, le dolía mucho el recordar el pasado…y más aun el recordar ese pasado tenebroso y oscuro que tuvo. Lo recordaba, aun recordaba como en los trece años de oscuridad, disfruto de tener el poder y al mismo grado de asesinar.

_La asesinaste, sin que eso haya sido necesario…-_escucho en medio de aquel lugar oscuro que ahora era su mente – _lo disfrutaste?, ver como se desangraba por aquel ataque recibido de manera traicionera. No te detuviste y tampoco te tembló la mano al momento de ejecutarla. No era una traidora, a pesar de su carácter y de su manera en que te trataba, jamás lo fue y lo sabías…lo sabías-_ era cierto, eso era la cruel realidad pero a pesar de ellos siempre quiso olvidar, con el perdón de Atena y el renacer de todo lo quiso olvidar, pero…como olvidar a su maestra, y la manera en que ella acabo con su vida?-_donde crees que este su alma?, en el inframundo, tal vez?… los campos elíseos? O…quizá, en aquel lugar oscuro reservado para aquellas desdichadas almas que murieron a manos de alguien maligno, porque tú lo eres_…_jamás tuviste una verdadera razón para asesinarla, o si? –_ era su conciencia o aquel ser, el que le susurraba aquello. Ya no lo sabía. Solo quería que se callara y le dejara de atormentar con esas palabras y con esos recuerdos. No pudo soportarlo, se dejo caer d rodillas y por más que deseo contener las lágrimas, ese lugar oscuro y lleno de recuerdos dolorosos le vencieron.-

Las estrellas, alumbran cuando la luna no está.

El sol en la mañana resplandece.

Y en mi alma hay luz y libertad.

Tal vez cuando oscurezca, tenga miedo

Pero sé que hay luz, luz que alumbra en algún lugar

Lugar al que iré y encontrare tranquilidad…

Si las estrellas no alumbran…

Yo seré la luz en medio de la oscuridad…

Porque esta jamás me derrotara…

Si hubo tinieblas y caos, pues ahora no las hay…

Pues el sol y la luna, la destruyeron y paz pude yo encontrar…- siempre, desde que era niña, siempre le había temido a la oscuridad, por lo que su abuela siempre le solía cantar esa canción hasta que se durmiera. Ahora la oscuridad que la envolvía era mucho peor y más tenebrosa y tenía miedo, muchos más que eso tenía pánico por lo que solo encontró consuelo en esa canción- caminare en la oscuridad, pero no temeré…

Por que una compañía yo encontré…

El me protege y segura siempre estaré…

Bajo sus alas yo segura estaré…- inconscientemente dejo fluir su cosmos, que a pesar de ser débil a comparación del de Marín y Shaina, causo un efecto en el ambiente-

No tengo miedo, porque el miedo me dejo…

Cuando él me cobijo…- concluyó su canción y abrió sus ojos- el miedo es su poder…-sonrió al encontrar la fuente del poder de ese ser que las atormentaba- llanto de lince…-elevo y soltó lo más que puso su cosmos, tratando de controlar las emociones de ese ser y tal vez ayudar un poco a sus compañeras, que se veían afectadas y como no? si era horrible vivir tus pesadillas, todas juntas en un solo momento…sola en un lugar lleno de oscuridad – no te temo y por más que me recuerdes, mi dura infancia y me traigas mis peores temores, no me volverás loca… porque pasado, pasado es!- se puso de pie con dificultad pues aun le temblaba el cuerpo debía ser fuerte pues ya no quería ser humillada, ya lo había sido muchas veces, como para serlo una vez más-

No intestes manipularme!- el ser con la apariencia de Afrodita, se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo parpadear, cuando lo sintió tomar su cuello y apretarlo de manera violenta – no vas a encontrar otra emoción o sentimiento de los que ya sentiste…-mascullo con tanto desprecio, mientras apretaba más sus manos en el cuello de la amazona-

…- no sabía cómo defenderse, más que clavar sus uñas en aquellos brazos que hacían presión y la hacían dejar de respirar poco a poco, trato de no dejarse llevar por la desesperación y el dolor, aunque lagrimas cubrían sus ojos…no lloraría, no le daría el placer a ese ser de verla llorar – rata manipuladora…-hablo de manera lenta y lastimera- crees que me asustas…no eres más que un desperdicio…no te temo… las pestes como tú…solo se alimentan de miedo…dolor…rencor…soledad…no eres…nada…sin…ello-comenzó a sentirse débil pero también en el agarre y en el ambiente que las rodeaba- seres que creen que solo con destrucción y oscuridad se debe vivir…no son nada…-no sabía cuánto más resistiría, porque aunque odiara admitirlo ella no era tan fuerte como su rival Shaina y su amiga Marín, ellas eran amazonas en su totalidad- llamado…de… lince…-haría su último esfuerzo, ayudaría a sus compañeras, manipularía sus emociones-

Meteoros de Águila!-

A mi cobra!-

Polvo de diamantes!-

Tres voces y tres impactos en aquel ser, la liberaron de su muerte segura. Aun no era su tiempo, después de todo…

Estas bien?- escucho la voz preocupada de ave del paraíso, por lo que se giro a ver a su compañera encontrándose con su máscara plateada-

…-se quito su máscara, la cual todas se habían puesto para pelear y evitar golpes directos a su rostro, pues no podía respirar-…-quiso contestar pero solo logro torcer sangre-

***M***

Va, que basura…dos contra cinco de plata y en cinco segundos estos están sangrando – la schatten de virgo miro burlón al grupo de plateados que había atacado por sorpresa- no se supone que deberían evitar mi entrada…?-le pregunto, mientras se acercaba de manera amenazante a los heridos caballeros-

Déjalos ya, virgo…mejor vayamos a con los dorados- llamo la otra schatten, que miraba todo de manera desinteresada- quiero ver el terror en los ojos de alguien que valga la pena y no estos de plata…-expresó con desprecio-

Tienes razón escorpio…mejor vayamos a las doce casas…-una sonrisa retorcida adornó el siniestro rostro de la sombra de virgo- dejémosle la muestra de nuestro poder y sembrémosle temor a los de plata que se acercan con este grupo…- virgo se dispuso a atacar nuevamente a los de plata, cuando un cosmos dorado lo detuvo- ya era momento de que aparecieran…-sonrió al girarse y ver a uno de los guerreros de elite-

Por la cara que tiene, creo que no se esperaba vernos…-expresó con burla la schatten de escorpio-

***M***


End file.
